Si no eres mía
by Odette Vilandra
Summary: ¿Amor u obsesión? ¿Qué tan delgada es realmente la brecha del amor y el odio? ¿O acaso la obsesión tiene la misma fuerza o puede superar al amor? ¿Acaso un ser con ideas tan radicales es capaz de amar a alguien a quien quiere asesinar? Colección de viñetas, one shots y/o drabbles MaixBlack
1. Si no eres mía

**Si no eres mía**

 **.**

 **.**

 _¡Humanos tontos! ¡¿Creen poder detenerme con sus inútiles armas?! ¡Por eso son el gran error en la perfecta creación divina! Su arrogancia, ¡Creen poder equipararse a los dioses con su tecnología! ¡Creen ser dueños de su propio destino!_

* * *

Oculta detrás de lo que, quizás, alguna vez fue un edificio, se encontraba una joven de cabello negro, tan sigilosa como era capaz de serlo, temiendo que aquel terrible enemigo escapara de la trampa que le tenía preparada... Accionó las bombas, pero aquel breve instante en que sintió la mirada de Black sobre ella la hizo sentir a un paso de la muerte. Estaba lista para morir, de eso no había duda, ser la líder de la resistencia de los pocos seres humanos que quedaban en el mundo la convertía en un objetivo para aquel demonio cuyo objetivo era el exterminio de la raza humana.

* * *

 _¡Ja! Ese saiyajin cobarde, ¿Y se supone que es parte de una raza guerrera? ¡Bah!_

* * *

Un disparo, y una luz enceguecedora fue la distracción perfecta para que aquella joven humana de cabello negro pudiera salvar, una vez más, al guerrero de cabellos lilas, el único saiyajin que quedaba con vida.

* * *

 _Esa humana... Tan débil y patética como cualquier otro humano, ¡Ja! Podría hacerla pedazos con tan sólo la punta de uno de mis dedos, ¡¿Cómo es que se atreve a desafiarme?! Sí que son estúpidos los humanos, ¡No saben cuándo rendirse! A pesar de su conocimiento, de su tecnología, ¡De querer ser dioses! No se rinden... ¿Por qué?_

 _Su rostro... El miedo en su mirada cuando la vi, sí, tuvo miedo de mí, de que acabara con su patética existencia en ese mismo instante pero, ¿Por qué no lo hice? Un pequeño disparo de ki habría sido suficiente para mandarla al otro mundo pero... sus ojos... ¡Esa mirada llena de terror!_

 _¡Maldito saiyajin! No entiendes que trato de hacer de este mundo, de este universo un lugar mejor, ¡Insistes en salvar a esos malditos humanos!... ¡Ja! Y encima, una de ellos te salva a ti._

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, humana? ¿Por qué salvas a ese patético saiyajin que sólo deshonra a su propia raza? ¡Ja! Ni siquiera puede protegerte de mi, hasta ahora ha corrido con suerte, ¡Demasiada! Pero si tan sólo quisiera podría borrarlo de la faz de la Tierra como lo he hecho con la mitad de los humanos que antes arruinaban el Planeta, ésta perfecta creación de los dioses._

 _Humana, te has atrevido a desafiarme, debo admitir que en vez de ofenderme, el hecho de que quieras enfrentarme me emociona, quizás por eso te he permitido vivir hasta ahora... Mai. Eres escurridiza, ¡Bastante! Tus movimientos son siempre ligeros y cautelosos, no como el resto de los humanos que han osado enfrentarme, y a quienes he aplastado como los insectos que son._

 _Es divertido ver cómo te escabulles entre las ruinas, cómo diriges a los patéticos humanos que, a cada ataque que intentan, más y más de ellos mueren a manos mías, me pregunto ¿Sentirás eso que le llaman "culpa" por enviarlos en mi contra como bestias al matadero? ¿Qué sientes cuando los ves morir, Mai? Me intriga saberlo porque, lo siento... ¡Ja! En realidad no, ¡No lo lamento para nada! Acabaré con los humanos, ¡Y seré el Dios que eliminó ese error llamado humanidad!_

* * *

Mai se escondía entre las ruinas de los edificios de lo que alguna vez fuera una próspera ciudad. A pesar de las protestas de Trunks, se las había arreglado para salir a buscar comida aprovechando que su pareja había ido a visitar a su madre. Sí, era peligroso, el simple hecho de intentar sobrevivir era prácticamente una misión suicida, pero si no lo hacía, si no salía a conseguir algo, ¡Lo que fuera! Incluso alimento para mascotas, morirían de hambre antes de que Black los asesinara.

Entró a un edificio de departamentos en ruinas, había escombros por todos lados, las escaleras estaban destrozadas de un lado, pero aún se podía subir por ellas. Se cubrió la boca al ver el cuerpo de una mujer de quizás unos 30 años con una pequeña niña de quizás 3 años en sus brazos, ambas atrapadas bajo una pesada viga que quizás fue lo que acabó con sus vidas. Sintió los ojos húmedos más contuvo el llanto, a pesar de que una lágrima solitaria recorrió su rostro. Agitó la cabeza y siguió su camino, adentrándose a un departamento.

Fue desolador ver los juguetes tirados y empolvados por el piso, y ver el hueco en donde alguna vez estuvo la sala de estar, y que ahora era una "perfecta ventana" hacia el devastado exterior. Caminó hacia la cocina, o al menos, lo que quedaba de ella, y observó un gabinete con la puerta a punto de caerse. Al tratar de abrirlo, la puerta del gabinete terminó de desprenderse y cayó al suelo, acompañando a los escombros, cristales, trozos de porcelana y objetos que ahí se encontraban. Sonrió al ver al interior de aquella despensa, pues había latas de alimento, ¡Y no alimento para perro! Tomó todo lo que había en la alacena y lo guardó en su enorme bolso. Sonriendo, se disponía a buscar qué otras cosas podría tomar de aquellas ruinas, pues quién sabe cuándo sería posible el poder volver a salir a buscar víveres y encontrar algo que valiera la pena, sin embargo, un estruendo en la estructura la hizo desistir, ¡Era la señal para salir corriendo! Pues dentro de poco, ese edificio quedaría destruido como tantos otros.

Intentó irse por donde llegó, pero una pared bloqueó la salida del departamento donde se encontraba _"¡Trunks!"_ A su mente vino el hombre con quien compartía su vida y su batalla, ése podría ser su fin, aplastada entre los escombros de aquel edificio. Los trozos de suelo y paredes se desmoronaban a su alrededor mientras escuchaba la estructura crujir con un sonido que la hacía sentir cerca de la muerte, ¡Y qué deplorable muerte era esa! Ella, la líder de la resistencia humana, pareja del último saiyajin del universo, aplastada por escombros, cerró los ojos... nada, no sintió dolor, no sintió ningún golpe y al contrario, sentía que volaba —¿Trunks?— debía ser él, ¡No había otra explicación! ¿Quién más podría haberla salvado de ese destino? ¿O acaso había muerto y aún no se percataba de ello? Abrió los ojos... Y lo que vio la paralizó por completo.

Black aterrizó en una zona "limpia" de escombros, rodeado por algunos edificios que, de algún modo, seguían de pie. Una vez en tierra, sonrió sádicamente al ver la mirada de Mai, tan impactada y llena de terror a la vez.

—P... ¿Por qué?— Apenas podía respirar, ya no digamos hablar. De todas las posibilidades, ¿Cómo era posible que el culpable de la casi extinción de la raza humana le hubiera salvado la vida?

—¿Por qué?— repitió Black, entrecerrando los ojos y conservando su sonrisa sádica y prepotente —¿Qué puedo decir? Estoy de buen humor ¿Quizás?— soltó una carcajada que hizo que Mai se estremeciera —Escúchame bien, humana, ¡Soy yo quien eliminará a los seres humanos!— la depositó en el suelo, para entonces tomarla por el cuello —No permitiré que un patético edificio te quite la vida, si algo va a aniquilarte, ¡Ese seré yo!— dijo con un tono de voz sádico, casi demente, controlando su agarre alrededor del cuello de Mai.

Mai sentía que el aire le faltaba, se aferraba a la muñeca de Black, como si con ello pudiera liberarse de aquel agarre —¿Por qué no lo haces de una vez? ¿Quieres matarme? ¡Pues hazlo!— a pesar de su valor, no pudo evitar temblar cuando sintió cómo aquella mano se cerraba levemente en su cuello, dificultándole aún más el poder respirar.

—Podría— soltó un poco su agarre, pero aún la seguía sujetando del cuello —pero tengo una mejor idea—

—¿Una mejor idea?—

Black entrecerró los ojos —pronto acabaré con los humanos que aún quedan con vida, todos y cada uno será exterminado, ¡Y así daré inicio a un nuevo y perfecto comienzo!—

—¡Trunks jamás te lo permitirá!— dijo ella, a pesar del miedo, a pesar de saber que seguramente estaba viviendo sus últimos momentos, jamás se daría por vencida.

Black comenzó a reír entre dientes —Trunks, ese saiyajin que avergüenza a su raza guerrera— fijó sus ojos en los de Mai, los cuales seguían aterrados pero a la vez decididos, conscientes de que la muerte estaba cerca pero aún así, seguía ese destello de firmeza en la mirada de la joven —eliminaré a los humanos para así borrar el gran error de los dioses, y daré comienzo a una nueva era— acercó a Mai hacia él —Seré el nuevo Dios de éste mundo, un mundo sin ese error llamado humanidad, si lo vemos desde otro punto de vista, yo sería como un rey y...— cerró totalmente el poco espacio entre ambos, soltando el cuello de ella y en cambio, rodeando la breve cintura de la joven —…y todo rey necesita una reina—

¿Qué acababa de escuchar? ¿Era enserio? Un remolino de emociones se hicieron presentes en Mai. Odio hacia el culpable de la muerte y devastación que estaban viviendo, miedo por no ser rival para aquel terrible ser que tenía enfrente, y repulsión —¡¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?!—

Sin soltarla de la cintura, y deleitándose con el miedo en la mirada de la joven, recorrió con el dorso de su dedo índice la mejilla de Mai —Eres la única humana que se ha atrevido a enfrentarme, a pesar de que podría destruirte en este mismo instante— levantó su mano y comenzó a formar una bola de energía amarilla con el núcleo negro.

Mai cerró los ojos y volteó la cabeza, temiendo lo peor, pero la burlona carcajada de aquel demonio la hizo reaccionar, dándose cuenta que aquel ataque ya no estaba —¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes?! ¡Si vas a matarme, hazlo ya!—

Black acercó su rostro al de ella, llevando su boca al oído izquierdo de Mai —podría terminar con tu patética existencia en este momento si quisiera, pero te estoy dando una oportunidad de ser parte de mi nuevo mundo— se retiró de su oído, y aún rodeándola con sus brazos, la miró fijamente a los ojos —¡Un nuevo comienzo sin errores! ¡Sin pecados! Un mundo... perfecto—

Tragó saliva, y a pesar de saber de lo que hablaba Black, se rehusaba a pensar que eso fuera verdad —Qué... ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿A qué te refieres con ser parte de tu nuevo mundo?— preguntó con voz temblorosa.

La sádica sonrisa de Black se tornó lasciva por un instante, apretando más el delgado cuerpo de ella contra el suyo —pronto eliminaré al resto de los seres humanos, y también a Trunks, después de eso sólo quedaremos tú y yo— volvió a recorrer el rostro de la joven con el dorso de su dedo índice.

—¡Jamás!— gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas, con todo su odio, con todo su amor por Trunks —¡Tú nunca podrás matar a Trunks! ¡Él será quien acabe contigo!— sonrió —¡Él hará que pagues por todo lo que haz hecho! ¡Y ni creas que aceptaré tu propuesta! Jamás estaría con un asesino como tú—

Black estrechó la mirada y salió volando hasta las ruinas de otro edificio, aprisionando a la joven entre su cuerpo y la pared —¡Piénsalo bien, humana! ¡Te estoy dando la oportunidad de vivir! ¡De ser una reina! ¡La diosa del nuevo mundo!—

—No me importa— replicó ella —¿Crees que quiero eso? ¿Una vida donde soy la única que sobrevivió, y donde tantos inocentes murieron? ¿Crees que podría estar contigo cuando tienes las manos llenas de sangre inocente? De verdad estás loco si crees que aceptaré ser tu reina o tu diosa, ¡Prefiero morir!—

Rechinó los dientes ante el rechazo de Mai, y sin soltarla, otra bola de energía amarilla con el núcleo negro comenzó a formarse en su mano derecha.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente, esperando su fin... Nada, sólo el sonido de una explosión cercana que la hizo despertar, encontrándose con la sonrisa sádica de Black.

—Te daré una última oportunidad de que lo pienses, y cuando nos volvamos a ver, o aceptas ser mi reina o...— acercó su rostro al oído izquierdo de ella —...o serás una mancha de sangre más en mis manos— retrocedió un par de pasos.

Mai estaba impactada, helada, pero al verse libre no dejó pasar la oportunidad y corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, escondiéndose de cuando en cuando para volver a aquel departamento que compartía con Trunks.

* * *

 _Hace sólo unas horas te di la oportunidad de tu vida, Mai, ¡Estuve dispuesto a convertirte en una Diosa! ¡Pero no! ¡Prefieres estar con ese patético intento de saiyajin! Bien, si eso es lo que quieres, ¡Que así sea!_

 _¡Ja! Ni siquiera es capaz de detenerte para que no mueras en mis manos, ¿Qué pretendes, Mai? ¿Matarme con esa patética arma que los humanos llaman rifle? ¡¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que tus armas, tu ejército, tus hombres, no han servido de nada en contra mía?! Te di una oportunidad, Mai, ¡Te di mi mano y la rechazaste! Ahora ¡Pagarás por tu atrevimiento!_

 _Fue divertido, ver tu cara de miedo una vez más antes de que mi ataque te impactara de lleno, tu cara de terror... ¡Qué lástima que no veré tu rostro lleno de miedo! Pero ¡Tú te lo buscaste! Preferiste ser una mancha de sangre más en mis manos que la reina de un nuevo mundo perfecto._

 _Trunks, sostén su cuerpo todo lo que quieras, porque ya no podrás tenerla nunca más. Mai, si no eres mía, ¡Tampoco serás de ese saiyajin!_

 **F I N**

* * *

 _¡Hola! Pues, luego de leer un comentario en YouTube, y en realidad era un comentario muy bobo "yo que Black me follo a Mai" pues... mi mente voló xDD_

 _La historia se basa tanto en la historia que Mirai cuenta sobre cómo él y Mai luchaban contra Black, esto en el episodio 51, y claro, en el 47 donde Black "mata" a Mai... que ya vimoss que no está muerta, WOOOHOOO! No sé si esto cuente como UA, What if o whatever pero bueno, quise compartirlo, ¡CULPEN A LAS CHICAS DE FANGIRLEANDO POR NO DETENERME DE ESCRIBIR! XDD No es cierto chicas, las quiero y les dedico a todas este One Shot, el más largo de ésta colección._

 _Gracias a todos por sus reviews y prometo pronto subir video contestándoles! ¡LO JURO!_

 _Redes sociales:_

 _Facebook: página "Vilandra y Odette"_

 _Twitter: (arroba) Grissysweet_

 _Instagram: (arroba) Grissy_Lewis_

 _Snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _YouTuve: Odette Vilandra fanfiction, aquí subo reviews de los episodios de Dragon Ball Super, al menos del arco de Mirai Trunks, además de respuestas a sus reviews que me dejan y muchas otras cosillas relacionadas al mundo de fanfiction y el anime._

 _Saludos! Ciao! ¿Reviews?_


	2. Ultimatum

**Ultimátum**

 _Otra vez, Mai. Una vez más lo has ayudado a escapar. ¿Es que acaso no te cansas de proteger a ese patético intento de saiyajin? ¿Qué tiene él que lo cuidas tanto? ¿Qué tiene él que arriesgas tu vida una y mil veces por él?_

 _Mírame, Mai... ¿Qué? ¿Ya no me temes? ¡Estuve a punto de matarte!... Al verte en sus brazos, tu cuerpo inerte después de recibir mi ataque... ¿Cómo es que no moriste? ¡¿Cómo es que no te maté?! ¿Acaso eres inmortal? ¡Bah! ¡Tonterías! Me río sólo de haber pensado en ese cuestionamiento tan estúpido, pues no eres más que una simple humana, ¡Una simple mortal!_

 _Te he dado la oportunidad de ser mía, mi Diosa, de regir en el nuevo mundo sin mortales que lo arruinen, y una y otra vez te has reusado; y una y otra vez vuelves a él... ¡¿Qué diablos tiene él?! ¡Ni siquiera puede protegerte... ¡No! ¡Tú eres quien lo protege a él! ¿Por qué, Mai?_

 _Y otra vez, te arriesgas y lo salvas, lo alejas de mi alcance para que viva pero... tuviste la oportunidad de escapar a su lado, huir de mí y olvidarte de este mundo donde traeré la paz en tanto aniquile a los últimos humanos que tanto proteges... Y te quedaste, ¿Por qué, Mai? ¿Por qué no te fuiste con tu patético intento de saiyajin? O... ¿O es que acaso te quedaste... Mai, te quedaste por mí? ¿Por fin aceptarás ser mi reina? ¿Mi Diosa?_

 _Aprovecho ahora que Zamasu está en sus propios asuntos y... ¿Dónde demonios te escondes, Mai? De un modo o de otro, pero te haré salir de tu ratonera, sé cuál es tu debilidad: Tratar de salvar a tantos como puedas de su destino, de mí... ¡Y ha funcionado! Sólo era necesario que esa mocosa de cabello negro saliera de... De donde sea que estén escondidos. La seguiste, ¡Lo sabía! Y como siempre, te has interpuesto tú para darle a ella oportunidad de correr, aunque siendo fríos, ¿Si te das cuenta que sólo has comprado unos pocos minutos de vida para esa mocosa? Eso es lo menos importante._

 _¡Ese miedo en tus ojos! Me encanta verte retroceder mientras me miras así, esa mezcla de terror mezclado con ese coraje tan extraño que tienes_ —Nos volvemos a ver, Mai—

La joven de cabellos negros retrocedía lentamente, gritando al perder el equilibrio cuando se acabó la acera de aquella calle en ruinas donde se encontraban. Esperaba sentir el impacto contra el asfalto y posterior, ahora sí, su muerte... y no, al contrario, sintió los brazos de su enemigo alrededor de su cintura —Suéltame— dijo con voz débil y casi en susurro, presa del miedo y el odio que aquel sujeto le inspiraba.

—¿De verdad quieres que te deje caer? ¿No has recibido ya muchos golpes últimamente?—

Mai sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba al saberse cerca de la muerte, a merced total de aquel terrible ser que había logrado derrotar a los guerreros más poderosos del universo. Hasta ahora había tenido suerte, pero la suerte siempre puede cambiar, incluso acabarse.

 _Tan frágil, tan vulnerable. Tu pequeño cuerpo entre mis brazos, frágil como el de cualquier mortal... Mai, quisiera asesinarte en este momento, ¿Cómo es que has podido escapar de mí en todo este tiempo? ¿Qué haces? ¿Dónde te ocultas?_

Black retrocedió un paso para que Mai pudiera equilibrarse, retirando sus manos de la cintura de ella —¿Has pensado sobre mi propuesta?—

Después del susto de hace unos momentos, Mai ahora sólo podía sentir repulsión ¿Era enserio? —¿Sigues con esa idea? Ya te dí mi respuesta hace tiempo, ¡Jamás! ¡Nunca seré tu reina!—

El rostro de Black se tornó inexpesivo, dando paso a una sonrisa extraña, podría decirse sádica —¡¿No ves que yo traeré paz a este mundo que tanto proteges?! ¡¿Acaso no viste que he alcanzado la máxima belleza?! ¡Todo cuanto ves a tu alrededor volverá a su belleza original! Sin la destrucción a la que lo han sometido los humanos ¿Acaso no quieres ver eso, Mai?— _¡Otra vez retrocedes! ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, Mai?! Te ofrezco la oportunidad de tu vida y tú... ¡Oh! Esa mocosa, conque la muy tonta sólo se escondió, pero sigue aquí... ¿Serías mía para salvarla a ella?_

Mai volteó a su derecha al ver la mano de Black extendida en esa dirección, aterrada, observaba a aquella pequeña que en el subterráneo le había dado aquel pañuelo cuando estuvo a punto de quebrase al contarle a Trunks cómo ahora sólo quedaban esos pocos humanos en el mundo. Más fue su temor cuando la mano de Black comenzó a brillar —¡Espera!— Sintió los ojos de él como un par de témpanos de hielo ante ella, aguardando por lo que pudiera brotar de sus labios —¡Déjala ir! Yo...— parpadeó, haría lo que fuera por proteger a los sobrevivientes que quedaban, lo que fuera —¡Acepto! Pero déjala ir—

La mano de Black dejó de brillar, y su sonrisa sádica tuvo un destello de triunfo —Está bien, la dejaré vivir un poco más— rodeó nuevamente la cintura de Mai con sus brazos, quien inmediatamente puso los suyos en el pecho de Black para frenar un poco la cercanía entre ambos —Al menos entraste en razón— acercó su rostro al de Mai quien sólo temblaba de miedo y repulsión al verse en esa situación, y sin embargo llevó sus labios al oído derecho de la joven —Mi diosa—

Mai volteó a donde estaba la niña —¡Corre! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Ahora!—

La niña se quedó paralizada un momento, pero al ver la mirada determinada de Mai entristeció, pues en su mente infantil lo tomó como un regaño, como si su presencia molestara a Mai. ¡Qué equivocados pueden estar los niños! Y a veces como adultos, muchas veces les damos un mensaje sin pensar en cómo puede impactarles el hacer un gesto que es lejano a lo que en verdad queremos transmitirles. La pequeña corrió tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas se lo permitían, hasta perderse del alcance de los adultos.

Black sólo observaba a la niña alejarse —Me encargaré de ella después, junto con los que quedan—

—¡No!— Gritó Mai, a este punto todo podía pasar y ya nada importaba, sólo tratar de salvar lo poco que quedaba de su mundo —Soy tu diosa ahora ¿No? Pues como tal te pido, ¡Te imploro! Perdona la vida de los humanos que aún sobreviven y yo...— no podía decirlo, le era imposible pronunciarlo, pero si era el precio a pagar por la vida de los demás, valía la pena, eran centavos a cambio de millones —...yo seré tuya, por completo—

Black la miró, primero con sorpresa, después con su expresión de victoria, había vencido —ya eres mía entonces, Mai— susurró en el oído de ella.

Mai tragó saliva cuando las manos de él subieron de su cintura hacia su espalda acercándola aún más al cuerpo del ser más terrible del universo. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse cuando vio cómo él comenzaba a acercar su rostro al de ella, era como si todo pasara en una tortuosa cámara lenta.

 _¡Maldita seas Mai! Tú y tus malditos trucos ¡Te has burlado de mí por última vez! Debí saberlo, ¡Debí saber que tendrías esos gases y esas luces incandescentes contigo! ¡Maldita humana! ¡Te di la oportunidad de tu vida no una, sino dos veces! Y tú... Y tú... ¡Sólo te has burlado de mí! ¡Disfruta tus últimos momentos, Mai! Esta fue mi oferta final porque la próxima vez que te vea, volveré a tener tu cuerpo entre mis brazos, pero esta vez, ¡Será tu cadáver!_

 **F I N**

* * *

 _¡OMG! Se los juro que ni sé de dónde me salió inspiración para este nuevo shot! Bueno, veía el capítulo 57 en vivo desde Japón, y aunque Mai y Black ni se ven en todo el episodio... no sé, fue bien raro cómo me dio ese rush inspirador!_

 _Dedicado a Macky que yo sé que mucho pedías una segunda parte! ¡Mua!_

 _Síganme en mis redes sociales:_

 _YouTube: Canal "Odette Vilandra fanfiction" este canal es sobre anime, fanfics, ahí respondo sus reviews que me dejan además de hacer reviews de Dragon Ball, vlogs, reacciones, etc._

 _Facebook: página "Vilandra y Odette"_

 _Twitter: (arroba) Grissysweet_

 _Instagram: (arroba) Grissy_Lewis_

 _Snapchat: (arroba) grisellvilandra_

 _Espero les haya gustado y nos leemos/vemos pronto, Ciao! ¿Reviews?_


End file.
